Dragon's in Heat
by Aqua
Summary: Short description: Hakuryuu in heat. Kicker: He seems to have a crush on Gojyo....


Hiya! ^_^ Wrote this just for fun! My shortest fic ever, and my attempt at twisted humor. *grins* R/R, onegai?  
  
  
Dragons in Heat   
by   
Aqua   
  
  
"Hakkai, have you noticed anything strange going on with Hakuryuu lately?"   
  
The young man looked up to see the red head beside him, a strangely bothered   
expression on his face, as though he were about to loose his cool in a big way.   
  
Smiling, he shook his head. "No, why?" he asked.   
  
"Not anything? Because he's acting very strange today," Gojyo continued.   
  
Shaking his head again, Hakkai tilted his head curiously to the side. "Why do   
you ask?" he questioned for a second time.   
  
Without a word, Gojyo held up his arm.   
  
Perched delecately by his elbow was a purring white dragon, rubbing his head   
against Gojyo's shoulder. His tail was wrapped all the way down to Gojyo's   
wrist. If he didn't know better, it would almost look as though the small dragon   
was fawning over the half-youkai.   
  
"He's cooing," Gojyo finally stated.   
  
How Hakkai managed to hear the sentance over his laughter was unknown, but it   
made him chortle even louder.   
  
***   
  
"I think he's in heat," Hakkai stated softly.   
  
"What?" Gojyo yelped.   
  
Goku fell off of his chair laughing.   
  
Even Sanzo, who had been watching with cool eyes, had to crack a smirk.   
  
Hakkai stood to attempt and pull the small dragon from Gojyo's arm. He started   
when the dragon eyed him and hissed dangerously before returning his attentions   
back to the red-head, cherping and meeping and batting his little eyelashes.   
  
"He likes you!" Goku managed to choke out between his peels of laughter.   
  
Gojyo fixed him with a glare. "I'm going to kill you," he stated.   
  
"I suppose you're just too much of a playboy for your own good," Sanzo   
commented.   
  
"No, I changed my mind. I'm going to kill you, then Goku," Gojyo stated.   
  
"Puuuuuuuur," intoned Hakuryuu.   
  
Gojyo eyed the small dragon. "Hakkai, get this thing away from me, or I'll kill   
it before the other two," he stated.   
  
Again, Hakkai attempted to remove the small dragon. Again, Hakuryuu gave him a   
vicious sounding hiss, clinging harder to Gojyo's arm.   
  
"I can't get him off," Hakkai said appologetically.   
  
"Why is he clinging to me in the first place? You're his master, why not you?"   
Gojyo grumbled darkly.   
  
"PUUUUUUUUUR," intoned Hakuryuu.   
  
Unable to help the laughter bubbling up in his throat, Hakkai shrugged his   
shoulders. "I don't know why. Only Hakuryuu knows, and I don't think we're about   
to get that information out of him," he replied.   
  
"Puuuuuuuur."   
  
Sighing, Gojyo slumped into his chair. "What am I supposed to do? I can't walk   
around with a dragon clinging to my arm like some kind of love-stuck chick. That   
would totally destroy my image," he stated.   
  
"I think you'll have to wait until Hakuryuu is no longer in heat," Sanzo stated,   
always enjoying stating things that would devistate the red-head. It was amusing   
to see the reactions he got.   
  
"What if he tries to have, like, dragon-sex with me or something?" Gojyo turned   
green with the thought, shuddering a little. He liked the dragon, but not that   
much!   
  
Goku, who had begun to recover before this point, broke into laughter again.   
Glaring, Gojyo punched in the side of the head, sending him crashing to the   
floor once again.   
  
"Hey, what was that for, you stupid kappa?" Goku yelled, a hand on his aching   
head.   
  
"Don't laugh at me, you dumb ape! It isn't like I wanted this to happen!" Gojyo   
yelled back.   
  
"That's no reason to hit me!"   
  
"Then you shouldn't of been laughing!"   
  
"You wanna fight?"   
  
"Bring it on, you pip-squeek animal!"   
  
CRACK!   
  
Both Gojyo and Goku winced as Sanzo's fan smacked them both over the head with   
one big swoop, his violet eyes glaring.   
  
"Gomen, Gojyo, I don't think there is anything we can do," Hakkai said.   
  
Groaning, Gojyo let his head thunk against the table. "Great. Just great," he   
muttered.   
  
"Puuuuuuur!" Hakuryuu commented.   
  
  
The End. ^_~ (Yes, I am insane... I think.) 


End file.
